The White Snow and the Black Sky
by SoulLover
Summary: This story is mostly about a human who is secretly an angel but does not know it...he falls in love with someone and something he never thought before may happen. don't want to spoil it, hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

I do not own ANYTHING that is about DN angel. I do not own any char at all.

A/N:okay, the name of the story has probably have to do with most of the whole ending of the story. Dont worry i wont tell you what it means until it ends. I am hopefully going to be updating 2 chapters every two days. I have a whole plot that is gonna go on and the chapters are going to be really long. Well lets start teh fic! Talk to ya later my little interested readers!

----------------------

The White Snow and the Black Sky...

Prologue

In the darkness, in a horriable winter day, with a blizzard locking people in their houses, walked a young man. He just randomly woke up in middle of the town, freezing, and felt very horriable. he had walked probably many miles by now. He wished he had a clock to check the time. He passed by so many plain houses, just covered in snow. He looked through the windows one by one. Some houses were empty or some just had familys togetheir playing games or celebrating something. He looked into some eyes of childrin who were pointing out to him through the window. Some people would close the window on him. He kept walking for hours until suddenly he fell to his knees in front of a goldish brown house. He looked up at the dark and midnight sky. He finally gave up and let his consciousness take over.

-----------------------------

Super short i know, but remember its the prologue. Its not supposed to be long unless you have a lot of explaining on stuff. I want you to guess which char from DN angel is. If you guess right....i will give you a cookie?

Well see ya later my lovely readers....


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own ANYTHING that is about DN angel. I do not own any char at all. BUT, I do own all my chars

A/N: The second chapter should make you understand who the person was from the prologue...It was really short and I am thanking one reviewer of mine... The person is The Lantern! And also, some of the chars are OOC! Hopefully all of you enjoy this chapter! ^^

"Krad! Wake up! Some random kid just like fainted in front of your house!" A servant of his said, almost sounded like he was about to die of tiredness...

Krad angrily got out of bed and looked at the mirror, He had bright golden eyes with his golden hair swaying behind him due to the window open. He then looked away from the mirror and stared at the servant.

"Can you please close the window while I go check who just randomly fainted in front of the house?" He asked as nicely as possible. He never was a morning person.

"Yes sir." the servant replied immediately.

Krad sighed and stepped out of his room, servants were bustling all over the mansion; he never had time to talk to any of them and only really talked to the one who cleaned his room every morning. He easily got to the door and he looked at the window for a quick second. He noticed there was a blizzard outside and quickly grabbed a sweater for the kid and for himself. He then looked at the door uneasily and opened it. He was almost knocked back due to the strong winds, he needed to hurry or he would probably get frostbite quick. His fault for not getting totally prepared though.

He hurriedly walked over to the kid on the sidewalk, who actually fell facefoward to the floor. He picked the kid up and hurriedly went inside, while a servant went to close the door as soon as possible.

'He's not a kid at all; he looks like around 20 or something, if only he wouldn't be so annoyingly heavy...' Krad carefully walked to the guest room and put the ki- no the man in the bed, he then put the covers on top of him.

Krad then went to get an extra blanket so he wouldn't be as cold. He then noticed that one of the servants aggravatingly hit the stove. He walked back towards the man and put an extra blanket over him. He then walked to the kitchen and looked at the servant with a look of confusion.

"Ummm, did the stove do anything to you? Really, I'm trying to figure out why you would hit the stove."

"I'm sorry master, it's just that the power is out and now I can't cook anything for you or the kid."

"Ummmm, okay? Well we can just have something that doesn't need to be cooked, toasted. Just make us a sandwich, alright?"

"Yes sir!" the servant replied easily.

'What a disastrous day this was...' thought Krad.

The boy tiredly opened his eyes, he felt something warm on top of him and he immediately got up. He looked around the room; everything looked so…so expensive. He sighed to himself and leaned against the pillow again. He tried to remember everything that happened so far other than walking in the pure white snow. He then heard someone open the door quietly and enter, the person left a plate on the nightstand and he got up suddenly from the bed. Scaring the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to jump out of bed like that sir." The boy said apologetically.

The man looked at him confusingly. He stared at those violet eyes and then looked away, looking down to the floor like he was a higher ranking than him. The boy finally looked at the man and noticed something that was very unusual; the man had golden hair and gold eyes.

"You don't have to look away from me…ummm?" the boy told the man reassuringly.

"I'm sorry sir, but, you're just higher ranked than me, I can't bare to look at you. I would probably get my head sliced off if I do." The man told him.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

The man tensed immediately. He so did not want to reply to that, but since this boy was a higher rank he had to answer. He was regretting to even wake up to save the boy. He then turned around and started to walk away. He headed for the door but the boy had got in his way.

"Answer my question."

He sighed; he would deserve his punishment later.

"Krad Hikari"

He noticed that the boy had tensed to his answer, he would probably rather burn in hell than suffer. He looked at the boy and stepped away from him. He then bowed to the boy before leaving, he knew that the boy was still stunned and he didn't even need to know the boys name. The boy was the one who ruled this whole kingdom. He was one of the strongest people in town at the moment. He would not mess with Dark. No matter what.

Later that day….

Krad tiredly sat on the couch. He didn't even want to wake up to go and meet the one who ruled his house at the moment. He didn't even want to go in his room, afraid he might be there and might attack him with questions or something. He was terribly afraid. His servants even noticed his change of mood. They didn't even bother asking though. Afraid of the punishment they would get. Krad got up from the couch, starting to head off to the bathroom. Staring at the floor the whole way, he didn't want to run into the prince of this kingdom. He sighed, there was no king ruling at the moment so the prince is more powerful. He then bumps into something and looks up.

"I am sorry master, I just was not paying attention. I had too many towels to see who was in the way." One servant said apologetically.

Krad nodded and gave a tired smile. He let all his servants look at him straight in the eye, he did not mind at all. He enjoyed having his servants, they all had an equal amount of work, and all of them were very simple. He gave a little section to all his servants. He let all his servants stop working at 4pm every day. The only days they had off were Saturday and Sunday. Most of his servants went home to their families and some stayed in the mansion. They had access to every room in the house. All of them were paid 50$ an hour.

"It's alright Kairen, just a little worn out and still kinda shocked."

"About what, Hikari-sama?" Kairen asked

"You didn't know? The prince is in this house, He's that boy with the purple hair I brought in this morning."

The servant looked extremely shocked at this and did his work much quicker.

"Do not worry master, I will keep this house in shape!" The servant said as he ran off, almost like he was trying to please the prince and not him.

"So, you look at the servants with eye contact but you do not look at me the same way, it's like your lowering to their ranking. Why do you allow that Hikari-sama?" The prince asked as he started to walk closer to Krad.

Krad lowered his eyes immediately and looked to the floor; he so did not want to face Dark-sama at the moment. He felt like he was about to faint at any moment, he also needed a bath, he never felt this bad before.

"Hikari-sama?" Dark asked a little worried this time.

"Eh? Oh sorry… please forgive my rudeness. Just a little tired and dizzy that's all. Don't worry about me!" Krad answered, a little dizzier this time, his vision started to blur a bit.

He then turned around and walked to the bathroom, using the wall as support. He didn't need the king to worry about him, all he needed was to shower and sleep. Nothing else. He walked towards the bathtub and then suddenly he fell back and fell into unconsciousness.

So, how did you guys like it? It was probably a lot longer than the prologue. Sorry for the little delay, I hope you guys review, I love reading them, and also, I thank The Lantern for reviewing! Please review again! Also you get a cookie for guessing correctly. Please write what you think may happen in the next chapter. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**do not own ANYTHING that is about DN angel. I do not own any char at all. BUT, I do own all my chars**

**Hey its me again, hope you all enjoyed the last Chap! I want to thank all my reviewers for reading and thanks for wasting your time reading my fic! Hope you enjoy**

**-----**

Dark walked around the mansion a bit. He knew there was something wrong about Hikari-sama but he probably did not need to worry much. He walked into many rooms, only to find that they were random servant rooms or storage rooms or any other random thing in the mansion. He finally looked at the time and saw that 3 hours have passed. He decided to go meet his little gold haired friend. He walked to his room and knocked before entering. He looked inside and saw no one. He was probably around the house helping the slaves. He walked towards the slave as knows as Kairen.

"Hey Kairen, I was wondering if you have seen Hikari-sama the last few hours?"

"No not really, the last time I saw him was when he said he was going to go shower." At this news he started to feel a little paniced for his friend.

He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, hoping for any sound. All he heard was a sound of water running. He noticed then that the door was unlocked. He hurridly opened the door and looked around. He saw Krad on the floor; gasping for air. He ran to his friend and put a hand on Krads forehead. He noticed the height in temperature and picked him up. He ran put the bathroom and ran over to Krads room. He did not want his firend to get sick. He put Krad in bed and went to the phone and called for the doctor from the castle.

**------**

When the Doctor arrived

"So doc, is he going to be alright?"asked Dark

"Yes, he will be fine, just a really big lack of sleep and not eating very well either." The doctor said to dark happily.

"Thanks man, you really helped me out."

"eh…no problem my friend. I will do anything for the prince."

Dark smiled to the doctor. Then the doctor thought for a moment.

"why don't you bring Hikari-sama to the castle so I can check on him daily and you can watch him with more ease. Also you can know where he is all the time."

Dark thought for a moment before he actuallty accepted it. He told the doctor to tell all slaves that they have the days off until their master comes back and all of them had to leave the mansion. Unless they actually lived there with their master. Which none of them did. After that whole commotion they put Krad in the back of a black limo and Dark sat at the back as well. The driver of course, was the doctor.

"Get to the castle as soon as possible, I don't want Krad to be moved to much."

The doctor nodded and in 5 hours they finally reached the castle. Krads breathing was back to normal and Dark was a bit more calm. Dark picked up Krad gently and walked into the castle and headed over to his room. He wanted Krad to be a comfortable as possible, the guestroom beds were not as great, due to so many guests coming and going everyday. Dark was greeted by many people but instead of having a casual conversation he just nodded and kept heading towards his destination. He noticed that Krad was not enjoying the noise much like himself. Dark finally reached his room and quickly but gently put Krad on his bed to sleep.

'at least he looks better, but he sure is sleeping a lot, it probably has to do with the fact that he never slept. I hope he is okay now' Dark thought

**Several hours later…**

Krad woke up slowly, he still had that annoying headache but everything else is alright. He got up slowly and looked around. He noticed something different… This was not his room and he knew it just by looking at the place where his mirror used to be. He looked out the humungusly big window and noticed it was nighttime. Was he out that long? He noticed in the corner that Dark-sama was sitting on a sofa. He was asleep and he can tell. Why was he here though? He looked around the room again and actually noticed how high he was. Then he finally reconized the place. It was the castle. He tried to get up a bit but his body had protested him to do so. He sighed and concentrated on only laying back down and sleeping. He then heard a sudden movement from the corner that Dark sat and looked over. He saw Dark-sama was heading his way.

"Thank the lords you are alright Krad-sama!" Dark said and then placed a hand on Krads forehead.

"thanks…Dark-sama…" Krad said but still looking away from Dark's face.

"Why don't you ever look at me in the face Krad… I hate when you do that and I feel like im so high and mighty that your golden eyes can't look at me for anything and that im too beautiful for you to look at. PLEASE FOR ME!"

Krad did not like looking at the most powerful person in the world and not respect the fact that he had to break a law. Krad sighed in defeat and looked at Dark. He looked at those violet eyes with respect, trying to hide every emotion inside him. He failed badly though and it showed the true feelings inside him. His eyes held sadness and hurt, nothing more, no happiness or softness.

Dark Looked at him in surprise before he finally knew what he had done. He had forced a lower ranked human stare at him in the face and show only the sadness in his eyes, not the normal happiness you usually see in someone.

"Im sorry Krad, I will let you leave when you like, take a horse back."

Krad noticed Dark get off the bed and leave the room. He sighed and got out of bed. Even though his body protested he forced himself to move. He did not want to stay any longer. He got out the room with so much pain in his head, he had already saw his dizziness come back one again.

"Hey sir, arnt you supposed to be resting in bed?" asked a servant.

"no, I'm leaving, no need to cause anyone trouble."

"I am sorry sir but you need your rest. Even if we need to chain you to bed, your staying there."

Krad ran away from the man and out the door, he saw the stables and ran towards it. He saw many horses inside and grabbed one of the black stallions. He patted it and then it ran off towards the gate. The gate started to close but he got out of the castle just in time. He started galloping quickly towards his mansion. He was being chased a bit until they lost him. He enjoyed the wind but the pain was enormusly bad. After several hours of galloping towards the mansion, he had finally reached it. He sighed a bit and put the horse in the stables, He then ran into the house and locked the door. He looked around the empty house, he missed the bustiling servants. He climbed the 4 flights of stairs tiredly and reached his room and fell into a deep slumber.

------

Dark walked towards his room, planning to say sorry to Krad. He respected Krad, and he never knew he would actually hur him. When he opened the door he noticed that Krad was not there, also that drops of blood were on the floor. He then frantically searched for Krad, He then remembered one of the servants talk about him. He then walked to the servant, hoping for information. He knocked on the door several times. He then opened the door and looked around, he saw the servant sitting on his table, planning sometihng he guessed.

"Hey, Noah, do you know where Krad is?"

"I didn't tell you? Well anyways he ran away from the castle, taking the black stallion moonie, I think he headed to his mansion. I wonder if he did… he was bleeding badly and also he looked kind of drunk or a little dizzy I think."

Dark stopped thinking when he heard this.

"I will find out myself and bring him back here by force. Then I will chain him onto a bed if I have to, Hes extremly sick."

"Alright…"

Dark couldn't believe that Krad would actually leave the safe haven and return home on Moonie, the fastest horse in the stables. He walked out the door to enter the castle and walked towards the stables and grabbed the second fastest horse. It was a white horse with a white mane and his name was Glimmer. He then galloped off towards the mansion.

------

Krad woke up 2 hours later, he was starving. He got out of bed with less pain but it still kind of hurt. He reached the first floor and stalked over to the kitchen. He smiled when he noticed some frozen pizza in the freezer. He opened the box and put it in the oven after he pre heated it. Around 40 minutes later, the pizza was ready. He got off the couch and took out the pizza, he then started to eat the whole pizza. After around 30 more minutes later, he had finished his food. He threw it away and went to go shower. After the comforting shower, he sat down on his bed, he looked around the room a bit before deciding to draw something for fun.

"If Dark –sama doesn't like me then I do not care, at least I probably take better care of my servants then he does. Gah…why am I talking to myself?!"

He looked around the room a bit, kinda tired from drawing. He heard a knock on the door and got up angrily to the door. After he got down the flight of stairs he looked at the peep hole. No one really, just some guy with purple hair. He then looked out again and knew who it was. He turned on the security system and ran up the stairs to his room. He felt like he was going in slow motion. He reached the second floor when someone knocked down his door. He worridly went into a guest room on the second floor. He hid under the bed, Afraid of being caught.

"Hikari-sama, I know you're here."

Krad hid under the bed, holding his breath every few minutes. After awhile he heard Dark leave. He knew he hadnt left so he just stayed put.

"gah! KRAD! Please, I am sorry! I really am, lets go back to the castle! I don't want you to be hurt anymore, I want to help you! Really! "

He then heard a servant, it was Kairen.

"Hey! Kairen, have you seen Krad anywhere? My horse is in his stables but hes not here… I have a feeling he tricked me."

"No your majesty, I havent seen him here since you took him yesterday afternoon."

"Oh? Then he left?"

"most likely…"

"Alright, thanks!"Dark said as he left the mansion.

Kairen sighed and called all the servants back to work.

After awhile Krad got out of the hiding spot and coughed. He looked at the time and went to his room to rest. He wasn't about to give up. When he walked out the room, he had bumped right into Dark.

"So you hid in here, huh?"

Krad looked away and walked towards his room, but before he did, he went into the bathroom and sat next to the toilet, vomiting everything he had eaten. He sighed in defeat as he flushed the toilet after a few more minutes passed he vomited again. This was so not a good sign. He flushed the toilet again and weakly got up from the toilet. He went to the fountain and washed his teeth and walked out the door. He faced Dark showing how tired and sick he was. He collapsed to the floor still consious though. Dark looks Krad, not moving an inch from where he had been. He did not want to hurt Krad, so he let him be. Krad got up and almost fell back down but leaned against the wall. He then felt something coming from his throat, he ran back inside the bathroom and closed the door, vomiting again, but this time with blood. He leans against the wall next to the toilet after flushing it, and stayed inside. Dark started to worry a bit and opened the door, he then saw blood dripping form Krads mouth and Dark picked up Krad and ran to the stables. No matter what, he is taking him back to the castle, and this time he is staying there.

-----

**Yay! Long chappy, Yesm Krad is sick and he will be sick for not that long. Its probably gonna go away next chapter. I hope you review please. I really want to see what you think. *gives you a cookie***

**See ya later!**


End file.
